Somewhere
by RiverKinsey
Summary: New Summary: Estaba perdida en la oscuridad y en el silencio esperando una señal de su persona amada para salir de su pesadilla. One-shot
**Hola! Esta historia fue dedicada a una amiga mía muy querida, espero les guste a todos y dejen su opinión si les gustó o no, toda opinión es bienvenida, solo sean respetuosos.**

 _ **PD: TUVE QUE BORRAR MIS 4 HISTORIAS POR EL PROBLEMA ESE QUE HUBO EN LA PÁGINA, PERO YA PASÓ TIEMPO ASI QUE DE NUEVO ESTAN AQUÍ**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la saga Resident Evil no me pertenecen,**_ _ **son de la gran compañía CAPCOM, lo escrito aquí no es con fines de lucro, únicamente de entretenimiento.**_

* * *

Somewhere

Todo es oscuridad, todo es silencio, empiezo a correr pero no veo ni principio ni final y tampoco escucho mis pasos, ¿dónde estoy?, grito pero lo único que se escucha es mi eco, volteo a todos lados en busca de una señal que permita ver dónde me encuentro. No veo, ni escucho…nada, pareciera que estoy muerta…¿muerta? El miedo me inunda de una forma rápida, siento una enorme desesperación, ¿en serio estaré muerta? Trato de recordar qué fue lo que pasó anteriormente…una explosión…yo cubriendo el cuerpo de Hunningan…¡Hunningan! Grito su nombre pero es inútil, me dejo caer de rodillas ¿dónde estás Ingrid? Empiezo a llorar clamando su nombre, el silencio callando mis lamentos para nunca ser escuchados. Me abrazo a mí misma, la soledad me rodea, me siento terriblemente mal ¿y si ella también murió? La culpabilidad me invade, no puedo perdonarme si eso sucedió, ella tiene mucha vida por delante y sus manos no están llenas de sangre como las mías como para morir ya.

Recuerdo de nuevo la explosión llenando el escenario y alcanzándonos, de nuevo mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, no pude salvarla, no pude salvarnos, me duele el saber que ya no podré decirle que la amo, ya no podré ver su sonrisa cuando entra a mi oficina o cuando me recibe en la suya, ya no podré ver esos ojos que me derretían, ya no podré escuchar su bella voz que desaparece mis demonios con tan solo una palabra o suspiro, ya no tendré la oportunidad de decirle que siempre estará en mi corazón aun después de mi muerte, nunca lo sabrá.

Levanto mi vista y veo una silueta, una inconfundible silueta, rápidamente me levanto mientras digo su nombre, observo como se va alejando por lo que empiezo a seguirla. No puedo alcanzarla ni alargando mi brazo, grito su nombre, grito que no me deje, ella sigue alejándose, me siento perdida. Se detiene por lo que disminuyo mi velocidad para detenerme justo detrás de ella, nuevamente digo su nombre, se voltea lentamente y un gran alivio me inunda, era ella, era Ingrid, en verdad era ella, me dejé llevar por mis impulsos y la abracé. Algo andaba mal, no me regresó el abrazo por lo que me alejé para verla mejor y me quedé sin aliento. Ahora era una imagen de ella toda quemada, me empezó a gritar echándome la culpa de la explosión, de no salvarla de la muerte, me dijo que me odiaba, que no me hubiera conocido jamás, oí y sentí como mi corazón con cada palabra que decía se rompía en pedazos quedando solo en polvo. Le pedí que me perdonara, que no me odiara ya que la amaba. Caí de rodillas rogándole por su perdón, solo obtuve su silencio por lo que la miré y ya no estaba, giré mi cabeza por todos lados para buscarla pero me encontraba de nuevo en soledad. Ella, mi luz de esperanza, se había desvanecido y de nuevo en penumbras me quedaba.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en el suelo maldiciéndome por perderla, que no me di cuenta que comenzaban a escucharse susurros. Agudicé mis oídos para saber que decían. Decían mi nombre, que despertara ¿cómo que me despertara? Me levanté alarmada, no entendía qué me querían decir, volteé a todos lados para saber de dónde provenían pero no descubría el origen por lo que mejor me quedé quieta para entender. Los susurros empezaron aclarase, esa voz era de Ingrid, se notaba triste y desesperada, un presentimiento horrible se hacía presente. Seguí escuchando, no solo era la voz de ella, también se escuchaba una voz desconocida.

Empecé a gritar con esperanza de que sea escuchada, pero me detuve al escuchar una palabra, me congelé…"tenemos que desconectarla"…desconectarme, por fin comprendí lo que sucedía… "no lo haga, sé que despertará"…la voz de Hunnigan desesperada me oprimía el corazón pero a la vez me alegraba, sabía que estaba viva…pero yo estoy muriendo. "Por favor Lena despierta!" Lena, siempre me llama así de cariño… "te necesito" ¿me necesita? Sonrío por sus palabras pero no puedo hacer nada, no encuentro la salida. "Ya es hora señorita, no podemos esperar más, han pasado ya cinco años, es muy probable que ya no despierte" ¿Cinco años? "Lena, despierta! No me dejes" Empiezo a llorar de impotencia, grito su nombre pero nada sirve, clamo por una segunda oportunidad, no quiero dejarla y más en el estado en el que está.

Grito con todas mis fuerzas su nombre, grito que no quiero morir. Escuchó un murmullo y veo una luz alumbrándome, todo el lugar empieza aclararse y por último escucho su voz pronunciando mi nombre.

Lentamente empiezo abrir mis ojos para que se acostumbren a la luz, empiezo a escuchar ruidos de máquinas. Siento una mano sujetar la mía. Observo esa unión y poco a poco voy subiendo para toparme con unos ojos llenos de lágrimas mirándome feliz y otro par de ojos mirándome anonadado.

-Lena…Lena!- Ingrid me abraza y yo me quejo un poco por el dolor de mi cuerpo pero aun así correspondo.

-Es muy probable que no recuerde por el tiempo en que estuvo en coma-

-Pero yo sé bien quien es ella- sonrío y los presentes se quedan sorprendidos ante mis palabras -es el amor de mi vida, Ingrid Hunnigan.

-Helena…

-Por fin te encontré…


End file.
